


Ледяные спутники

by Ametial



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ametial/pseuds/Ametial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Элеонор – наркозависимость, пара шагов до трона и аллергия на ультиматумы. У Джаспера – только Элеонор.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ледяные спутники

Джаспер хмурится, разглядывая растительный орнамент на светлых шелковых обоях, держит руки за спиной и молчит. Он похож на оловянного солдатика, кажется Элеонор, и она громко хихикает в тарелку с отменным стейком. К черту диеты, у нее для поддержания фигуры есть кокаин, сигареты и Джаспер, черт его подери, Бесфамильный. Хотя фамилия у него, конечно, есть, просто она до сих пор не спросила. Потому что настоящим принцессам плевать, кто у них ходит в рыцарях, главное, чтобы драконы побеждались, а корона ― блестела. 

В столовой царит оглушительная тишина, и Элеонор чувствует себя так, словно ошиблась страной. Холод пробирается под кожу, обнимает кости, остужает кровь. 

― Ты в порядке? ― обеспокоенно спрашивает сидящий напротив Лиам.

Она кивает, вцепившись пальцами в край стола, а затем тихо, через силу, отвечает:

― Нет.

Правильные девочки сначала просят прощения и только потом встают из-за стола, но Элеонор ― шумно отодвигает стул и поднимается на ноги.

― Меня сейчас стошнит. Всем спокойной ночи.

Спасительные двери ближе, пульс ― быстрее, в голове ― все громче шумит. А Джаспер ― она уверена! ― идет чуть позади, как и положено рыцарям. Ну или телохранителям, хотя какая, собственно, разница?

Он подхватывает ее через несколько мгновений, спасая от постыдного падения на отполированный до блеска пол. 

― Осторожнее, ваше высочество. ― От насмешки в его голосе нечем дышать, от руки на талии ― становится вдвое хуже.

Этой игре не будет конца, но можно попытаться удержать лидерство. И может быть, выпить еще вина с тем синтетическим порошком. 

Оказавшись в спальне, она гасит почти весь свет, оставаясь в блаженном полумраке, и тяжело опускается в любимое кресло; закидывает ногу на ногу, внимательно смотрит на застывшего в дверях Джаспера, на ощупь нашаривает на журнальном столике сигареты и чиркает зажигалкой.

― Раз я принцесса, а ты телохранитель, то… ― она прикуривает и откидывается на спинку кресла, ― ты почти рыцарь. Только без меча. 

― У меня есть пистолет, ― невозмутимо отвечает Джаспер.

― И однажды я тебя из него застрелю. ― Он не вздрагивает и не морщится, словно и не слышит угрозы, только на губах появляется самодовольная ухмылка.

Иногда Элеонор спрашивает себя, какого черта этот мудак еще не уволен, а потом сама же и отвечает: Джаспер зовет ее принцессой, и из его уст это звучит насмешливо, пошло и чертовски правильно. 

Этот рыцарь не склоняет перед ней голову и не поет песни о великой и вечной любви под аккомпанемент гитары. Он отбирает марихуану, ссыпает в унитаз кокаин и говорит «нет», когда становится слишком опасно. Этот рыцарь почти ― еще бы чуть-чуть! ― убивает каждого, кто смотрит на нее неправильно или говорит то, о чем стоило бы промолчать. А еще он иногда называет ее «ваше высочество», но держится при этом так, будто королевских кровей из них двоих отнюдь не Элеонор. И это бесит ее до трясущихся пальцев и выпрыгивающего из горла сердца. Конечно, он не уволен только поэтому. 

― Если я прикажу ― убьешь? ― спрашивает она неожиданно, стряхивая пепел прямо на ковер. 

― Может быть.

«Конечно, да», ― говорит его взгляд, и Элеонор этого достаточно.

Джаспер движется осторожно и бесшумно, и ей хочется научиться ходить так же, но на каблуках такой кошачьей грации не добьешься, а плоская подошва ― это скучно и не по-королевски. Он падает перед ней на колени и проводит ледяными пальцами вверх по ее ноге, задирая и без того не слишком длинную юбку.

― Сегодня мы без угроз? ― Элеонор закрывает глаза.

― А ты хочешь, чтобы было жестко?

― Джа-а-аспер. ― Ей нравится его имя, а фамилия все равно неизвестна. С другой стороны, это даже не отношения, чтобы знать о нем слишком много. Вот только он никогда не зовет ее по имени.

И поэтому порой Элеонор хочется ответить тем же. 

― Послушный ты ― это менее интересно, солдат. 

― Почему «солдат»?

Она качает головой и поднимается на ноги, переплетает его пальцы со своими и ведет за собой. 

У рыцаря всегда есть дама сердца, даже если сердца у него нет. У принцессы всегда есть рыцарь, даже если принцесса ― почти ледяной дракон.

Элеонор сбрасывает надоевшие туфли, сразу становясь на пару дюймов ниже, и тянется к Джасперу. Расстегивает его пиджак, путаясь в пуговицах и пальцах, ругается так, как точно нельзя выражаться в обществе, и дышит ему в шею, отчего-то страшась заглянуть в глаза. 

Этой игре не будет конца, правил в ней тоже нет.

Он аккуратно снимает пиджак и кладет на прикроватную тумбочку, потому что стул или кресло ― это слишком далеко и долго, а времени ― нет. Следом отправляются и кобура с пистолетом, и мобильный телефон, в памяти которого, как говорит Джаспер, растянулась лентой из нулей и единиц копия чертова порно-ролика. Вот только Элеонор уже начинает сомневаться, что запись существует. С другой стороны, даже если и да, рыцарь никогда не предаст свою даму, он может только угрожать, чтобы получить всё.

Он просто стоит перед ней, рассеянно гладя по волосам, и молчит. И на какое-то нелепое мгновение Элеонор кажется, что он все-таки развернется и уйдет, на прощание хлопнув дверью. 

― Что ты приняла?

Она пожимает плечами и ни в коем случае не оправдывается. Джаспер и так знает, что она не образец, не сказочная принцесса, за которой тянется шлейф из волшебства и вечного хеппи-энда.

― Оно было синим и охуительно классным. Я бы поделилась, но больше нет. ― Элеонор старается говорить ровно и не показывать, что волнуется, только трясущимися ладонями проводит по его шее, подбородку, касается кончиками пальцев плотно сжатых губ. 

И падает на кровать, потому что ноги не держат.

― Идиотка.

― А как же «ваше высочество»?

― Не заслужила. ― Он расстегивает неизменную холодно-белую рубашку и снимает, раздраженно дергая плечами. ― Если я еще раз увижу тебя под кайфом, то уйду.

Элеонор кивает. Конечно, уйдет. До первого поворота по коридору, чтобы ударить кулаком в стену, выругаться, припоминая всех ее венценосных предков, и вернуться: хлопнуть дверью, назвать ее ядовитым «принцесса» и в очередной раз прошерстить шкафчики на предмет наркоты.

― Я не шучу, _ваше высочество_. 

Элеонор ненавидит ультиматумы, у нее на них аллергия: раздвигаются ноги, становится нечем дышать, в носу щекочет ― у Джаспера ужасно въедливый парфюм.

― У тебя есть девушка? ― спрашивает она, наблюдая за тем, как ремень медленно скользит из брюк, а сама снимает юбку. 

― Странный вопрос.

― Ну должна же она знать, что ты спишь со мной. ― Элеонор снимает через голову блузку и отфыркивается от попавших в рот волос. ― Думаю, на такое даже обижаться нельзя. Как тебе мое новое белье?

― На тебе его нет.

― А принцесса-то голая!

Элеонор проводит ногтями по его животу, почти царапая.

― Нет, ― наконец отвечает Джаспер и садится рядом. ― У меня нет девушки. Только ты.

― Неудачник, ― фыркает насмешливо Элеонор и целует его в плечо. 

Этой игре не будет конца, потому что они так хотят. Ставка ― холод, ласкающий вены. 

Элеонор перебирается в центр кровати и, проводя ладонью по одеялу, улыбается:

― Кто сверху?

― Ты же в хлам, принцесса.

― А ты ― мудак, но я же тебе этим не тыкаю. Ты сверху. ― И она падает на подушки.

От его прикосновений холод становится ярче, раскалывает голову, заставляет дышать часто и поверхностно, как при болезни. 

― Тише, детка, ― шепчет Джаспер, коленом раздвигая ее ноги. 

Он целует ее в ключицу, и Элеонор знает, что это ― фетиш; Джасперу нравится слишком многое, раз он до сих пор рядом. Тут главное ― избегать опостылевшего слова на букву «л», потому что от нее, от буквы этой, в этой спальне нет ничего.

Губы у него сухие и горячие, хотя руки, упирающиеся в матрас, всегда кажутся ледяными.

Элеонор ловит его помутневший взгляд и ухмыляется:

― Давай же.

И рыцарь подчиняется приказу.

Элеонор тяжело дышит, даже не стараясь сдерживаться, выгибается. Сегодня она уступает ему право и на свое тело, и на победу. Она оплетает его ногами, прижимаясь как можно ближе, и злится: Джаспер движется медленно, слишком медленно, и за такое нужно казнить.

Она хватает его за шею и тянется к нужным, горячим ― его! ― губам. И поцелуй получается тягуче-сладким, или Элеонор так только кажется, потому что нежность ― ни разу не ее фетиш, но так ― нравится.

Густое горячее ― ледяное! ― удовольствие растягивается по венам, сдавливает ребра, сжимает сердце, а Джаспер начинает двигаться жестче и быстрее, сильнее вдавливая ее в постель.

Элеонор не сильна в точных науках, но ей почему-то кажется, что если столкнуть на гигантской скорости два ледяных спутника, то они осветят космос. 

Примерно как сейчас.

***

― Куда ты? ― тихо спрашивает она, борясь со сном и отходником от синтетической дряни. 

― Просто запру дверь. Не хочется утром встретить королеву Англии. Спи, Элеонор. 

И она послушно закрывает глаза, укутывается в одеяло, краем уплывающего сознания отмечая, что рыцарь наконец-то назвал ее по имени.

***

«Я его ненавижу», ― печатает утром Элеонор, близоруко щурясь и едва попадая по клавиатуре мобильника, а затем нажимает «отправить». Мгновением позже в «твиттер» появляется задорная надпись: «Весной нужно влюбляться».

Чертов консультант по социальным сетям.

Одевшийся и готовый к новым подвигам Джаспер колюче целует ее в щеку и осторожно выходит из спальни, а Элеонор впервые хочется его остановить.


End file.
